


Where Is Home?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alpha Erwin, Alpha Mikasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eren, F/F, F/M, Heats, Homeless Eren Yeager, M/M, Mating Rituals, Omega Annie, Omegaverse, Prince Levi - Freeform, Smut, Tags to be added later on, Top Levi, basically Riren, later on in the book anyways, like LOTS of SMUT, omega armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>District Shigashina, the land of poverty. Where rapists, robbers and thugs are waiting for you at every corner, ready to slash at you with their knives.<br/>District Trost, the capital of the Maria, Sina and Rose, the land where everyone had money, food, clean water to drink. The place where the King, Queen, Prince and Princess live. </p><p>Levi travels to District Shigasina one day, expecting it to be as clean as Trost. Only to find out on the terrible conditions Shigashina was in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Riren fanfic, criticism is greatly appreciated, and I will update every Sunday. (Mind you that English is not my mother tongue, so it might suck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> District Shigashina was a nightmare. That was Prince Levi's first thought when he entered the District. And going through, he rescues two 17 year old kids. What is he going to do?

_Do you hear that?_

* * *

 

Levi wants to kill himself. 

Not literally, no. 

He just wants someone to end his suffering. 

Why?

Well it's definitely got  **absolutely** nothing to do with these beautiful women standing in front of him. No. Definitely not. But just in case you can't take a hint (like these these women in front of him,) they were actually the cause of his misery. They were causing an undeniable anger that was sparking in Levi's stomachs , and definitely (well, in Levi's eyes) weren't as clean as they said to be.  Levi also wants to fire his new tailor. Marco was wonderful, he really was. All of the outfits that Levi has had were made its top quality, and added on to his style. But he wanted Marco to reconfirm that this outfit was indeed the ultimate camouflage uniform because no one was nitre cognising him in this. No one. Now here he was, his trip to the Shigashina District delayed because of some girls who couldn't keep their breasts in their bras. They were flaunting it around, blocking Levi from his path. 

But Levi was the Prince, and a Prince actually tolerates people. Yet if he was anyone else, he would've smacked their stupid voices straight out of Mary. But instead, he had to wave and smile. 

Just wave and smile, Levi. There's nothing to be sad about.

"Excuse me ladies-" Levi began, holding up his gloved hand to stop their chattering. "-but I must attend to my business. Now if you would kindly just... Move." Levi said, staring at the women with a steely glare. At last, one of them came to their senses, and dragged the rest of her friends away. Levi scoffed. 

'Not so brave and smart now.' He thought. 

"Good riddance," Levi muttered, fiddling with the end of his gloves. They really were getting on his nerves, and when he got angry... Let's not get into that. 

Levi mounted his horse, swinging his leg over the stallion's saddle, he set off onto his mission. 

*+*

Levi was seemingly regretting his life choices. He had agreed to go on this mission alone, after a massive lecture from his mother, he gave in. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi glared at the loud and rude drunkards. They were as loud as Hanjii, and he did not want to deal with her today. But all in all (aside from the rude statements) the people seemed okay. But the District was fucking disgusting, and made him want to seal up every single one of his nose holes.  

 He observed the men silently, listening into their conversation. At first, it was just friendly banter, and a whole lot of babbling that didn't make sense. Then they started talking about something horrifying. 

"Did you see Grisha's new toy?"

"Oh, the one with the beautiful ass and eyes?"

"Hasn't he had more, though?"

"He did, but this one's prettier. The blondie was too loud."

"Yeah, he bought a nice one didn't he. A small little Omega. Probably pounding his ass in right now."

"Man, wish I could get a piece of that." 

With every sentence they spoke, Levi got more and more disgusted. An Omega? A toy?!

Levi dismounted his horse, grabbing a bag of coins. He slammed the pouch down forcefully, gaining the attention of the men.

"Where is this Grisha?"

*+*

Levi reached the house, admiring the clean bricks. At least someone knew how to clean here, too bad he was a bastard though. As he reached the door, Levi heard screams of 'no no no no' and 'please don't'. Levi felt disgusted and angry, wondering why such a horrible man existed. He knocked on the door loudly, which caused the screaming to stop. Then he heard ushers of "shut up' and 'don't make a sound'. A moment later, a man was standing at his doorway. 

"How can I help you-?" Grisha was cut off when Levi swung his fist at Grisha's head, causing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. 

"Fuck you, you disgusting piece of human trash." Levi mumbled, kicking the man in his stomach. He stepped over the body, and moved towards the inside of the house. 

"Hello?" 

No reply. 

"Hello? I'm here to-" Levi cut himself off, what was he here for?

"I'm here to help you." He finished, nodding at his choice of words. He waited, the a small voice replied with-

"Y-You hesitated." And along with the voice came out a small boy with long blonde hair and glittering blue eyes. He was littered with bruises and handprints. Sick bastard. 

"How old are you?" Levi asked, kneeling down. 

"I'm 17." The boy replied, backing off step by step. 

"Do you have a friend?"

The boy nodded. 

"Eren, come out! He's nice!" The boy shouted, glancing back at Levi fearfully. He still didn't trust Levi. 

A boy moved out from behind the wall. And boy, were the men right. He did have beautiful eyes, and he was so small too...

"Hello." Levi said, standing back up. Eren was taller than blondie, yet Eren seemed more shy. 

"...hello." He whispered, pushing the boy back and standing in front of him, putting his arms out.

"Don't hurt him." He muttered, pushing the boy back.

"I won't, I promise." Levi said, furrowing his brows. They've looked like they've been through a lot. Then they talked for a bit. The blonde boy was introduced as Armin, and the other, Eren. He then heard a groan come from Grisha, and ushered them out quickly. Levi closed the door and set Armin behind him and Eren before him. 

"HIYAH!" Levi cried, kicking his horses belly gently. He felt the two boys clinging onto him and felt uncomfortable. But he dealt with it, allowing them to have a bit of comfort. God, he felt terrible for knowing what had happened to these kids. Absolutely terrible. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's back at the castle, and has no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, 5 bookmarks already? I'm so happy Jesus Christ!  
> Warning  
> Sad Eren and Armin ahead.

_Hear what?_

* * *

 

Levi rode through the open gates, nodding curtly to his guards as he did. As he entered, gasps of awe could be heard from behind him, and the boy in front of him looked fucking exhilarated. Levi shook his head slightly, smirking and glancing back at the small boy behind him. He looked so fucking shocked and surprised that he wanted to laugh... but of course that was not an option, he needed to be focused, he couldn't be distracted by little things right now. Levi regained his focus, looking forward onto the road. The things he heard from the men were enough to prove that what the bastard did was unforgiving. And he  _did_ feel a little bit of sympathy for these two brats and he wanted to at least help them. Plus, even if he did leave these two kids, someone would end up taking them (and fucking hell, who knew what they would do to them. Levi shuddered just thinking about the possibilities.) Then Levi felt something tug at his cape. He turned around, glaring at the brat and ended up snapping at the with a harsh 'what?'. The boy (Armin, he remembered) winced, and looked slightly scared.

"I-I just wa-wanted to a-ask where you were going to-" He stopped, gulping. Looking around (only then did he realise the hungry eyes of many civilians. Disgusting.) Armin continued with his sentence- "t-to take u-us." Armin finished, glancing at Eren (fear was clearly visible in their eyes; both Eren and Armin.).

"Taking you?" Levi asked, trying to confirm the question. The brat's voice was so small it was almost just a buzz from the rest of the crowd. Armin nodded, looking down at his hands (which have now freed Levi from its grip) and started picking at his sleeves.

"I'm taking you back to the castle, you idiot." Levi replied, having lost interest in the conversation. But if he looked for just a bit longer, he would've prepared himself from the hug that sent him falling off of his horse (bringing Eren and Armin down with him). Levi tumbled down his horse, which scared the poor creature, who left Levi without a second thought. 

"Fuck..." Levi groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn't hurt, but the cape on his back and his fucking dignity definitely was. He had just washed the damn thing!

"Hey, you-!" Levi began yell, but stopped when he saw the scene before him- Eren was standing in front of Armin, arms out, eyes defiant. Armin stood behind Eren, cowering in fear. It would've been comical, if they weren't out in public.  Levi stopped, thinking about his actions. He couldn't be too rough, he couldn't be too kind either. 

 _Shit,_ he thought. _What the shit was I thinking?_

"Prince Levi!" Someone called out, and only then (Levi realised) only then did he actually notice the crowd that had started forming around the trio. 

'Prince Levi! Are you okay?" A guard yelled, pushing through the crowd to get to the Prince. 

"Yes I am, Oluo. Ask the rest of your guards to haul these little brats into the castle and clean the crowd off."

"Yes sir!" His guard, Oluo replied with a salute, and dragged the two kids off by the scruff of the neck. 

Levi sighed, and walked back to the castle with what little dignity he had left. 

*+*

if there was one thing Levi hated more than anything, it was the dungeons. It was unsanitary, unhygienic. And so dark and cold...

"Where are they?" Levi asked, staring the guard down into his chair. 

"I-In t-the dungeons, sir!" He replied. 

 _Sharp and smooth, I like it._ Levi thought, nodding at the guard. He walked off into the dungeons, and felt the change of atmosphere almost instantly. The air turned cold and musty, with a hint of blood. Levi screwed up his nose slightly, grimacing at the disgusting smell of gore. His father's guards had gone farover the limit of torture. 

Prince Levi stopped at cell 104, sparing a quick look at the guard who had jumped up in his chair to salute him. He turned his attention back onto the two brats. 

"Alright, when you two come up there will be no talking, shouting, whining or sneezing. Am I clear?" Levi demanded, unlocking the door of the cell. 

"Y-Yes sir." They both replied, the difference in volumes were drastic, Eren was definitely more confident than Armin. 

"Good." 

Grabbing them by the arms, he led them back up the steps of the dungeon... Only to find the most annoying person in the world. 

"LEVI!" Someone shrieked, and Levi felt someone come at him with inhuman force. 

"Fuck shitty glasses, could you get any louder?" He sighed, pushing Hanjii off of him. 

"I just was yes to say hello and the guards told me you would be here and- oh my god who are these two cuties they're so adorable!!!" Hanjii rambled, talking a massive gulp of breath after the sentence that showed no possible punctuation. 

"Can you take care of them for me right now? I need to go make some arrangements for these two people." 

"Yes, of course!"Hanjii exclaimed before taking off with both of them following behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit short and a bit rushed at the end. But omg the support in getting is fucking amazing. Thank you so much!  
> (Disclaimer: The omega verse will not be the main point of the story. It will be mentioned here and there but the story will not revolve around it. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (or Attack on Titan) or the plot, I only own the story and my own plot. I do not make any profit out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to comfort someone. And it works, surprisingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! No but for reals, he amount of support has been massive and has really inspired me to write more!(This chapter's inspiration was given by one particularly angry-at-Levi reader. Thanks for giving me the inspiration!)

I _hear bells. Here, listen._

* * *

 

After the little meeting, Levi stomped up to his room, not realizing the dominant Alpha scent that he was giving off was stronger than ever. He was beyond angry, mad at the brats who had thrown him off of his horse and  _publicly **humiliated him**_  in public (It was more self-defence then humiliation' he thought. But they still made a fool out of me'.) How dare they?! After stomping up a flight of stairs (breaking a couple steps, which caused his feet to get stuck thus adding on to his bad mood) he reached his quarters and pulled open the door with such alarming force that he was surprised that he hadn't pulled the rusty door off of its hinges.

"Fucking hell!'' He mumbled angrily, unclipping his cape and hanging it to the coat-hanger. Levi decided to wash it later so instead, he took off his (now dirty) clothes and placed them into the laundry bag that hung onto the back of the door, hoping that Petra would come by today. Throwing some new (and more acceptable) clothes, he went off to find Hanjii. _Stupid shitty glasses_ ,' He thought, beginning to feel agitated. ' _Some sort of hide and seek master_.' He couldn't find them, and no one had seen her either.

"Fucking four eyes, could be anywhere with those two brats." He muttered, turning the corner. He was met with a sprinting shadow with glasses.

"Hanjii!'' Levi shouted. He was angry and did not give a fuck if anyone heard. The shadow stopped, and turned around at an alarming speed.

"OH LEVI!!!" 

_Shit._

_Shit shit shit shit._

_He needed to run, bolt out that fucking corridor and run. This was not going to end well._

But Levi could not move, instead only masking the poker-face that he wore every day.

"OH LEVII! LOOK! LOOK!" They exclaimed, shoving something into his face. Levi took it off of his face so that he could take a better look at it and wished he didn't.

"What the hell four eyes?!'' Levi cried, cringing at the sight of the dead mouse on the floor.

"Why the fuck do you have that? And more importantly, why did you shove it into my fucking face?!"

"WELLLL!" Hanjii drawled, then was interrupted when Levi smacked a hand over their mouth.

"Fuck, don't talk my ear off. I'm here to retrieve the two kids.” Levi stated bluntly, craning his neck to check to see if anyone was behind Hanjii. There was nobdy there.

“Where the fuck are they, Four Eyes?” Levi asked after a few moments of silence.

"I gave them to you so you could take care of them. Did you lose them?"

"W-Well, I-"

"I repeat my sentece again, did you fucking lose them?"

Hanjii laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of their neck.

"Welll, y-you see-"

“Where did you put them Hanjii?”

“H-Hey! Weird that you should ask, you see umm…”

“Cut the fucking bullshit Hanjii, where the fuck did you leave them?” Levi demanded, causing Hanjii to let out a small squeak.

“I-I gave one of them to Ronan… A-And the other one’s n-nowhere to b-be found…” Hanjii uttered hurriedly, face gradually setting into a paler undertone.

Levi processed the words, face getting more solemn and dark by the minute.

“You… _What?”_ Levi growled, forcing himself to grip onto Hanjii’s shoulder. He didn’t care for the one that was absolutely nowhere to be found (they were at least safe from the Royal fucking guard) but the other one that was with _Ronan?_

“Hanjii, I want you to think about what you have just fucking done. Clearly, when the first moment you smell someone, you recognise whether the fuck they are either an Omega, Beta or Alpha. Which one was Ronan?” Levi asked solemnly. Ronan had a history with law, you see. A shit ton of crimes and prostitutio yet somehow, with the amount of money he had had, his parents bought it.

Hanjii gasped paled even more covering their mouth with the palm of their hand.

“A-Alpha… H-He is a-an Omega!”  
Levi sighed, letting go of Hanjii.

“Where’s Ronan right now.”

“In his quarters…’’ Hanjii replied, slowly sinking down onto the floor with their glasses askew on their noses.

Realisation hit Levi like a rock, and he bolted, fucking ran, to Ronan’s quarters. He ran into some people, which were quickly followed with ‘’Fuck off’ and ‘excuse you.’

When he had arrived, he was barely breaking a sweat. But Hanjii was quite the opposite. Though quick on their feet, they were sweating gallons. 

They approached the door, and as they got close, they heard shuffling and muffled yelps. They glanced at each other and stuck out their foot, and muttered.

“3…” Levi mumbled, glaring at the door.

“2…” Hanjii uttered, nodding at Levi (Levi returned it with a nasty look).

“1!” They yelled, kicking the door open.

Hanjii assessed the scene in front of them, and was the first to take action. They ran to Ronan and pulled them off of the kid that was struggling and trying to take off his bonds. Levi quickly followed after, a dark look appearing and settled down on his face as he threw punch after punch at the disgusting man.

“You. Disgusting. Prick!’’ Levi grunted, hearing a satisfying crack that emitted from the now crooked nose. Footsteps were now setting down from the massive hallway outside the door.

“P-Prince L-Levi!’’ A guard had exclaimed, a way of saying that they were ready for duty. 

“Take this bastard to the fucking dungeons, I’ll deal with him later.” Levi spat, now focusing his attention to the brat that was laying on the floor. He heard the guard drag a body across a floor roughly, then it stopped. 

“Hey…” Levi muttered, trying to muster up a kind voice. He succeeded... Kind off. It at least made the kid a bit more calm.  Levi untied the kid, carefully patting his hair.

The kid muttered something.

"What did you say?" Levi asked, brows furrowing as he tried to decipher the jumbling of words that came from the kid.

"What are you going to do to A-Armin and I?'' Eren (as Levi had now figured out. He was so fucking done with these names.) uttered out, voice a bit louder. 

"I'm keeping you here, you're safe here." Levi whispered, petting Eren's brown hair. Then, the kid burst into tears. This made Levi slightly uncomfortable as he was not good with tears. 

"L-Liar." Eren softly cried out, smashing his frail fists onto Levi's newly cleaned clothes. ('Maria,' Levi thought, grimacing softly. 'Gonna need a new shirt after this. Tears are fucking unsanitary as fuck.

"No no, you're safe here. I'm keeping you and your friend safe." Levi whispered, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Eren's shaking body. 

"You're safe here. You're safe here." 

They stayed like that for an entire 10 minutes with Hanjii softly squealing in the background. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this one was quite long so... I hope you're happy? Do I need to improve my hurt/comfort skills?


End file.
